


Slow and Easy (Fast and Hard)

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have their alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Easy (Fast and Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 28. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Your Loss](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/38461.html).

Steve may have meant it as more of a way to cheer Danny up at first, but by the time they do actually get home from Rachel's, Steve is most definitely ready for that alone time, and judging by the way Danny's dragging, Steve gets the feeling he is, too. Steve isn't in much of a hurry, though, so he goes and grabs a couple beers from the fridge, shrugging his shirt off along the way.

Danny rolls his eyes, like he maybe expected the shirt loss, but that doesn't actually stop him from staring. And maybe it makes him a bit vain, but Steve really loves having Danny's eyes on him. He hands the second beer to Danny and sits right next to him, throwing a leg over one of Danny's. Danny looks down for a second but then just accepts it and takes a swig from his bottle.

Steve, for his part, polishes his beer off much more quickly than Danny does, and with the extra time he's got, he twists himself around until he's pretty much sitting in Danny's lap. Danny raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't actually say anything about it, just tips his beer back again, his eyes not leaving Steve's. It's kind of an intense moment, one that seems like it might be broken if he so much as breathes wrong, so Steve keeps his focus locked on Danny and his movements slow.

He starts with unbuttoning Danny's shirt, which takes nearly three full minutes since his hands can't seem to uncover any bit of flesh without mapping out the terrain afterward. Danny lets him have free reign, not even moving other than to drink his beer or allow Steve to remove some of his clothing. The weirdest part of it is how quiet he is throughout, not saying a single word, encouragement or otherwise.

It may be weird for Danny, but it fits the moment perfectly, and Steve thinks that maybe Danny's afraid of breaking it, too. He keeps on going, stripping Danny down until he's naked, at which point Danny finishes up the last of his beer and pulls Steve down into a kiss. Steve goes willingly, though he starts stripping himself while they're at it. Danny slides one of his hands to Steve's waist, and then further, down the back of his pants to grope his ass.

They stay like that for awhile, with Danny pinching his nipples or dragging his fingers through the hair on Steve's belly, before Steve is so hard he can't take it anymore and gets up so he can get his pants off fully. As appealing as the idea of sitting on Danny again is, Steve would much rather take this upstairs, where they have all the supplies needed to make this good for the both of them. So instead, he offers Danny a hand and when Danny takes it, he doesn't let go until he's pulled Danny all the way upstairs and gotten him settled on the bed.

Steve grabs lube and a condom from the drawer and almost forgets the pump, which he tosses to Danny. He crawls in next to Danny but doesn't do anything to distract him, knowing first hand that that can end up with Danny in pain pretty easily. Once Danny's tossed the pump aside, though, Steve is all over him – kissing his neck, palming his dick, and sliding his hand down further.

"Can I fuck you, Danny? Please?" Steve finally breaks the silence, pretty much only because he feels like the question really needs to be asked before he tries anything.

"Yeah. Steve, _yes_ , do it."

Steve pops the cap on the lube and slicks his fingers as quickly as possible, and he's rewarded with a groan when he slides a finger slowly inside Danny. Once he's sure that Danny's doing alright, though, Steve picks up the pace, and Danny's getting pretty into it, making more noise the longer Steve goes on. By the time he's up to three fingers, Steve can't wait anymore, so he puts the condom on and pushes his body up behind Danny's. Danny obligingly rolls onto his side so Steve's dick is pressed right up against his ass, and from there, it's a simple matter to slide in.

Steve lets out a moan, because God, it's been entirely too long since he last fucked someone, and he's feeling pretty fantastic right now. He holds still for as long as he can, wanting to savor the moment, but Danny gets a little impatient and starts to push back onto him. After that, Steve is pretty much gone, his body running on autopilot, for which he's grateful because it allows him to keep thrusting while palming Danny's cock and chasing his own orgasm.

It comes a little sooner than Steve might have expected, but it's damn good, and he doesn't really have the presence of mind just then to finish Danny off. He's vaguely aware of it when his hand starts moving again without him telling it to, and it takes a little while to realize that's because Danny is moving it for him, apparently unwilling to wait for Steve to get his bearings again.

He's just about ready to take over again when Danny comes, and Steve's pretty sure that's never going to get old, feeling Danny come for him, being able to lick the evidence off his hand. Danny makes a sound like he's choking, which means he probably saw Steve doing it.

"You are going to be the death of me, babe, you know that?"

Steve just smiles and kisses Danny's jaw. There's no way in hell he's about to let that happen.


End file.
